Snape's Longing
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FROM DEATHLY HALLOWSHe started watching her when they were 8. Saw she was just like him. She was different. She made things happen by magic—she was a witch, he was a wizard. ONESHOT Pen name changed used to be x0xjamesgalx0x


**Disclaimer: I OWN...lets see...NOTHING. SPOILER WARNING Don't read unless you want to read some passages from Deathly Hallows. All quoted speaking parts are from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **_**by J.K. Rowling**** I put in what Snape might have been thinking all this time.**

**AND BY THE WAY, I TOOK A **_**LOT**_** OUT AND READ THE ABOVE DISCLAIMER SO YOU DON'T REVIEW WITH THE SAME AS SOME OTHER PEOPLE SUCH AS THIS: This sucks, its just the book, you didn't add anything. You plagiarized.**

**And that kind of pisses me off because I didn't frickin plagiarize if I used quotes and a disclaimer. And I added a lot so if you would be so kind as to read before you review? Thanks.**

He started watching her when they were 8. Saw she was just like him. She was different. She made things happen by magic—she was a witch, he was a wizard.

He saw her talent progress. She look confused, then delightfully happy every time she would do something out of the ordinary. She didn't know.

He told her. One day at the park. She had jumped off a swing and it seemed like she was flying. She landed just as gracefully. She was like a fallen angel.

"You're…you're a witch," He said. Finally, he told her. Finally she knows.

"_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

Or not.

She turned away and stalked off to join her sister.

"No!" he exclaimed, "You _are_! You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."

The sister laughed a cold laugh.

"Wizard!" she scoffed. "_I know_ who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down on Spinners End by the river."

* * *

He finally got her to talk to him. He was telling her about his world, the world she would soon come to be in. The world they shared.

"It _is_ real, isn't it?"

He smiled.

"It's real for us. Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

He told her about the communication system, owls.

"But you're muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain it to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being muggle-born?"

He thought of his friends. How they said that word. That awful word. Mudblood. He thought about how he'd always laugh in agreement.

Then he looked at her face. Her porcelain face. And her eyes, her startling emerald eyes. Filled with worry. Worrying being muggle-born was something awful. It became clear that at that moment, he couldn't care less what blood line she had.

"No. It doesn't make a difference." He said finally.

"Good." She replied, relieved.

* * *

Her sister never forgave her. Never forgave her for being different, being a witch. Or her choice word: being a freak.

Lily was in Gryffindor, like Potter and his friends.

_Potter._ How he despised Potter. James Potter _ruined_ his life.

"—He fancies you. James Potter fancies you!"

He told her that. She said how much she disliked him and he relaxed. Little did he know that would all change.

* * *

In 5th year, _everything_ changed. He started being like his friends, doing Dark Magic. There was a group to serve the Dark Lord waiting for all eager Slytherins after Hogwarts.

He was one of those eager Slytherins.

Then he said it. The one thing that was unforgivable between them. _Mudblood._

She never forgave him. She never would. She would never love him...

"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out?" she supplied. Her voice was cold. Not the usual warmth and happiness it brought to a room when Lily spoke.

"No—listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

_But you are different_, he wanted to say, _I love you_. But it was too late; she had turned her back on him and climbed through the portrait hole.

* * *

Lily married James Potter not soon after leaving Hogwarts. She had fallen for Potter. Not him. She would never fall for him. He worked for her soon to be murderer.

Unless...he could spare her. There was only one person who could help him.

"If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have—I have asked him."

"You disgust me." Dumbledore spat. "You do not care, then about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

He looked up. Of course that was what he wanted but if the only way to keep Lily safe was to keep her whole family safe, then so be it.

"Hide them all then. Keep her—them—safe. Please."

* * *

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore.

He said nothing. Lily was gone.

"Her son lives." He said. "He has her eyes. Precisely her eyes. You do remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

He thought of her eyes. He emerald eyes. They started to fade. Fading away to no return. She was gone. Gone forever...

"DON'T!" he bawled. "Gone...dead...I wish...I wish _I_ were dead..."

* * *

After years of protecting Lily's son, Severus Snape could take it no longer. Harry Potter was to be killed by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore knew that when he asked Severus for help to protect him. All this time, for Lily. Gone to waste...

"This is touching Severus. Have you grown to care for the boy after all?"

"For _him_? EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver doe came out of his wand. Lily Evan's patronus.

"After all this time?" Dumbledore said softly.

Severus nodded, eyes complete with tears.

"Always."

**All done! Review if you could be so kind. And preferably I would like it to be so kind and/or constructive criticism.It makes me smile. :)**

**Pleaseandthankies.**

**With OODLES OF LOVE:  
xoxo-SiRiUsLy-iN-LoVe-xoxo**


End file.
